pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/E Moebius Spike
ifi t was already on, then i couldnt find it Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 19:17, 8 November 2008 (EST) :Really could use an IAS. You already have a pretty big damage chain, the conjure and what not seem redundent. -- Guild of ' 19:19, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::There isn;t really one you could use, with needing an enchant. and as the chain is repeatable, it isn't nessacery to kill the foe in one chain. it's like a pressure chain. and what did you mean abotu conjures? :S Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 19:23, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::tbh deep wound every spikes would be better --Frosty 19:25, 8 November 2008 (EST) --Frosty 19:31, 8 November 2008 (EST) :Yeah. I had that in variants anyway, so you think I should mainbar it? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 06:58, 9 November 2008 (EST) Any particular reason you aren't taking an IAS? -[[User:StarSeeker |'StarSeeker]] | ''My talk'' 07:16, 9 November 2008 (EST) :Err the only one is WoTA, and this moebius, you have a much shorter spiek recharge, meaning more spikes, meaning more pressure. tbh. Oh and unless they bash GPS, which they shouldn't, it can get around shield bash meta Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 07:21, 9 November 2008 (EST) :< Brandnew. 07:47, 9 November 2008 (EST) :ups, gps. Brandnew. 07:50, 9 November 2008 (EST) ::upsDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 07:51, 9 November 2008 (EST) BumpDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:53, 10 November 2008 (EST) :I'm actually surprised that no one thought of this before. It's like AP for pvp. Zyke 19:34, 10 November 2008 (EST) prof=Assassin/Elementalist dag=12+1+1 crit=11+1 wind=6Phoenix Strikeof the OxLotus StrikeFangsStrikeInsightChargeSignet/build Zyke 22:02, 10 November 2008 (EST) :^ Bettar than current main bar. You don't need Conjure domoges if you can just lolspeik again fastly. - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We']][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 14:39, 15 November 2008 (EST) ::Ups, self removing enchantment hurts. Won't spike fast. I see. - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We']][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 14:41, 15 November 2008 (EST) :::Maybe Aura of Thorns instead of Attacker's Insight? It's not like you need the energy too much. If you do you could always just drop Dagger to 11+1+1 and Crit to 12+1 for sexy breakpoint. If you're not doing that than might as well bring Crit down to like 8+1 or 10+1 or something. - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We']][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 14:44, 15 November 2008 (EST) :::::or a constant IMS > 40% IMS. And +dmg on every hit > 40% upkeeping of 25% IMS Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 14:47, 15 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Was realllly slow and (ignoring the times Horns didn't work, 'cause that's not the build's fault) Moebius didn't recharge my attack skills for soem reason. I clearly had the guy below 50%, he had maybe 1/4 health. Also, it wasn't blocked, I still saw the damage from it. I don't know :S - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We']][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 15:56, 15 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Deep wound makes it harder to tell when health is below 50% if you only go by the target box. The bar above their head is more accurate for stuff like that. And yes, it is pretty slow. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 18:05, 15 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::He was at 1/4 health counting as if the Deep Wound portion of the bar wasn't there. So around 1/5 health. There was no mistaking it. Also, all my hits connected, because I use the number keys rather than the mouse, so I was watching for blocking (I was attacking a Ranger, so I kind of expect LR). I don't know what happened but I spiked this Ranger about 3 times before him and an Ele finally took me down. All times all skills connected. I'll use it in Isle of the Nameless on an NPC to see if it isn't a bug or some shit. - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We]][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 23:52, 15 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::Hmm, just worked in Isle of the Nameless. I don't know what happened then. But it definitely wasn't skill failure or >50%. - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We']][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 00:19, 16 November 2008 (EST) ^Is gud. Everyone stop being bad.-- 22:08, 10 November 2008 (EST) :lol conditional leaping mantis. -- Jebuscontests 22:28, 10 November 2008 (EST) are you fucking kidding me Build:A/E Moebius Spiker was made two days before this and has basically the same bar. -- Jebuscontests 22:32, 10 November 2008 (EST) :no. that build is shit Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:12, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::So conjure and remedy are bad? --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 12:16, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::Look at the attack skills? :0 Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:20, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::I see deep wound, kd, aoe, and big pressure. ''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 13:21, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::::i see no spike and MS/DM spamming. or that's just me. oh. and what's your point? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:34, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::::I dont see a spike on this build. --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 13:53, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::::::errr. ok Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:57, 11 November 2008 (EST) I think the twisting fangs is best. put main bar and remove the rest? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 14:38, 12 November 2008 (EST) :Variants for the build need to be updated to reflect the new bar.--Tyris 14:55, 12 November 2008 (EST) ::I disagree, BoS + Impale is better imo - '''McTai 19:26, 12 November 2008 (UTC) 14:57, 12 November 2008 (EST) :::i have no idea how to do it. just revert last change that i made. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 15:06, 12 November 2008 (EST) This vs Mo/W meta? How does this fair versus double stance monks? Ive been searching for and trying to make builds to counter the meta which are melee based, but Its troublesome. SA doesnt cut it anymore. anyone wanna comment on how this build rates vs monk meta in RA & TA? GAMEfreak 19:58, 3 December 2008 (EST) :tbh this gets pwned by Mo/W meta, if ur attacking the monk. But there are other targets as well without stances, so with enough pressure the monk will run out of energy someday and then u gank them to death. Then the monk's team blames it all on the monk and calls the monk and noob. Then the monk starts QQing and trolling other ppl on 4chan to release subconscious anger. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:32, 3 December 2008 (EST) sounds about right. thanks for info GAMEfreak 18:27, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::: "Then the monk starts QQing and trolling other ppl on 4chan to release subconscious anger." so thats why /b/ is always so angry...ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 11:07, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::::If monks have two stances, it's cuz they suck balls. I only need one stance to toss a wrench in assassin's spikes (Natural Stride). With 12 recharge, it frees up a skill slot for more anti-hex/conditions or healing. This moebius build blows vs. the current meta. --Ulterion 20:56, 25 December 2008 (EST) Unarchive Palm strike sucks and isnt used anymore. This is still str0ng.Sebv2727 20:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) No IAS... ..makes me wanna rip your arms off! --BlazingBurdy 20:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :WotA Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::^That. --BlazingBurdy 22:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC)